Power Rangers: Elemental Force
by marissa275
Summary: After discovering special rocks, a group of high school seniors have to learn to adjust to their new responsibility as Power Rangers to protect Earth from the forces that threaten them, as well as learn to get along with each other. All of the Power Rangers are OCs.
1. Chapter 1: Origins Part 1

It was the first day of the new school year at Coaltown Community High School. The incoming seniors were thrilled to be in their last year, and that was all they could talk about.

"I'm so excited to be a senior!" Caitlin Messer squeals in joy.

MaKenna Reeves, who was to her left, looked at her with a small smile. "I'm excited to finish the year with all the athletic records."

"Well you should be. You're the school's superathlete. You make the other schools' teams fear you."

MaKenna laughs. "I wouldn't go that far but okay."

MaKenna and Caitlin both look to the girl on Caitlin's right, Marina Simmons.

"So…" Caitlin starts. "What does senior year have in store for Marina?"

"Honor classes." Marina says.

"You going to stress about that this year?" MaKenna asks.

"I wouldn't be me if I didn't. Plus, I'm still trying to become valedictorian. If it makes you feel better, I'm in a Study Hall this year."

"Took you long enough."

Caitlin smiles. "Does your senior year also still have some Marcus Backman in it?"

Marina smiles. "Always. How's Evan doing, Caitlin?"

"Great. I love him so much."

"I love sports." MaKenna says.

The three girls looked at each other and laugh as the school's football team walks through the hall.

"Look at all of those boys…" Caitlin says quietly. "Who's captain?"

Marina grins. "Marcus but he asked Kole to help. Speaking of Kole…hey, Kole."

"Hey, Marina, Caitlin." Kole says. "MaKenna, I'll see you at soccer practice tonight."

"See ya." MaKenna says.

Marina smiles as Marcus wraps his arms around her. "Hi, handsome."

"Hey, beautiful." Marcus says. "You excited?"

"Always."

* * *

Tyler Danielson sneers as he watched Marcus Backman wrap his arms around Marina Simmons. "I can't stand that asshole."

Tanner, his identical twin, laughed. "If I had a nickel for every time…"

"I know, I know."

"At least his girlfriend is pretty."

"Marina Simmons is not as pretty as Caitlin though."

"Are you just saying that because she's with Marcus?"

"No, she also dislikes me."

"Well you talk shit about her boyfriend."

"So?"

"Let's say you had a girlfriend still. Would you be okay with someone talking shit about her?"

"No…"

"Exactly."

* * *

Marina sat in her Study Hall class, bored as she had nothing to do since it was only the first day.

She groaned as she watched one boy walk in over ten minutes late. "Tyler Danielson."

The teacher supervising the Study Hall, Mr. Short, looked over at Tyler. "Mr. Danielson, glad to see you've finally joined us."

Tyler sighed. "Sorry, Mr. Short. I just got caught up in the bathroom. You know you're my favorite teacher. I won't let it happen again. Please don't give me detention. I'll do anything."

Kole Perkins looked over at Marina. "Kissass much?"

Marina gave a small laugh. "Tell me about it."

Kole laughed as well. "You have a really funny laugh."

"Well, Mr. Danielson," Mr. Short says. "You can do this for me. I borrowed these CPR dummies from the nurse in the Middle School. You can go over there and take them back for me."

"Okay…" Tyler replies. "Alone?"

Mr. Short thinks for a moment. "No, I'll send a couple people with you…how about those laughing pals there…Kole Perkins and Marina Simmons, go with Mr. Danielson over to the Middle School to take these CPR dummies to the nurse."

"But-" Marina gets cut off.

"Go."

Marina and Kole both rolled their eyes and helped carried the CPR dummies as they went to leave the classroom.

* * *

Marina, Kole, and Tyler trudged across the field between Coaltown Community High School and Coaltown Community Middle School.

"I cannot believe I had to help bring these back to the nurse." Marina says quietly.

"You wouldn't have had to if you weren't laughing so hard." Tyler responds.

"I wouldn't have been laughing if you weren't being such a kissass to Mr. Short when you came to Study Hall over ten minutes late."

"At least I made it to class, and I wasn't laughing at anyone else."

"But you are an egotistical douche so there's that."

"Alright chill, you two." Kole says. "Let's just drop these off and go back to Study Hall."

The trio drop off the dummies and start to head back to their high school.

"So…" Tyler says. "We could be slow and just say there was traffic on our way back."

"Dude," Kole looks over at Tyler. "We're walking through a field. Traffic doesn't exist."

"Mr. Short might not realize that."

"Mr. Short isn't stupid. Tyler, we should get back."

"Why?"

"We're supposed to go straight back. Do you have something against Study Hall?"

"No. That would be Marina. It took her four years to actually take one."

Marina rolls her eyes. "I'm trying to be valedictorian."

"But you're only salutatorian. Sierra is valedictorian."

"Just shut up, and let's go back to class."

"Yeah." Kole agrees. "We need to get back."

"Man, you two are no fun. Don't you ever wanna let loose and have fun? We've got Kole Perkins, who does all the sports and excels in all of them, and Marina Simmons, who does all the classes and excels in all of them. Don't you two ever wanna do something different and have some adventures?"

Marina and Kole both roll their eyes.

"Can't do that right now." Marina says. "I'll do that when I'm a financially stable adult."

"So when you're thirty?"

"Pretty much."

"That's like thirteen years."

"And?"

Suddenly, there was a bright flash. The three teens look at each other.

"What the hell was that?" Kole asks.

"I don't know." Marina replies. "But this is why we should get back to class."

Tyler rolls his eyes. "No…there's something flashing over there. And I want to see what it is. What's Mr. Short gonna do if you two return without me?"

"Leave it alone, Tyler." Kole says. "It could be dangerous."

"We don't know that. Live a little." Tyler runs over to the flashing and picks up a rock covered in red crystals. "It's rocks. Guys, come look at these."

Kole follows and picks up a second rock that is covered in yellow crystals. "This is not a normal rock. But they seem harmless."

Tyler looks at Marina. "Are you gonna come look at these? They're cool."

Marina sighs in defeat. "I guess."

Marina joins Tyler and Kole and picks up a third rock. This one is covered in blue crystals. "I took a Geology class, and I've never seen anything like this."

Tyler glances at her. "Really? I would've figured that you would've known if any of us did."

"Well I don't."

"Okay. Let's leave these and head back." Kole says.

"Wait." Tyler says. "They're cool. I'm taking this red one."

"Tyler, they could belong to someone."

"I doubt it."

"Marina, help me out here."

Marina stares at the rock in her hand. "Actually, I agree with Tyler. They're in the middle of a field, Kole. Plus, I'm fascinated by these rocks. I'm taking this one too. You said yourself that they seem harmless."

Kole sighs. "I guess so." He pockets his rock. "Let's go. I can't argue when the two people who argue more than literally anyone else agree with each other."


	2. Chapter 2: Origins Part 2

A few days later, Marina was trying to study for her first quiz of the school year, but she kept thinking about the rock she had brought home with her the other day. She was used to knowing everything, so not knowing what that rock was and where it came from was driving her insane.

On top of that, her boyfriend Marcus was asking about the rock when he'd seen it, and he was not happy when she could not tell him exactly what kind of rock it was.

She sighed and closed her study materials before googling types of rocks on her computer, continuing her research on the mysterious rocks that she came across with Tyler and Kole a few days ago. After once again having no luck, she closed her computer and went outside to check the mail as she realized she forgot to earlier.

* * *

Kole finished up at football practice and had just finished changing back into his normal clothes. As he opened his bag to put his football uniform in, he looked at the rock that he had taken from the field when he was with Tyler and Marina a few days ago.

He quietly sat down in the locker-room. He honestly was curious about the rocks. Marina had taken a whole year of a Geology class and hadn't been able to identify it. That meant to him that those rocks had to be special. However, a feeling in his gut told him that maybe he, Marina, and Tyler shouldn't have taken the rocks. Of course, this happened to be the one time that Marina and Tyler agreed on something.

Kole realized that the locker-room was empty and took his rock out of the bag.

He handled it gently before speaking to himself. "Why did I let those two peer pressure me into taking you? What's so special about you? I want to know."

Kole sighed. "What am I doing? I'm speaking to a rock."

He stuck the rock back in his bag and left the locker-room.

* * *

Tyler drove his truck down to the river. His ex girlfriend, Sky, had shown him this spot while they were dating, and he had kept coming here since. He found it calming and peaceful. He parked his truck and exited the vehicle, bringing his rock with him.

Tyler sat down at the edge of the river and looked at the rock. It was a beautiful rock, covered in red crystals. However, when Marina was unable to identify the rocks, he knew these rocks were different than your normal rock. Plus, he didn't think the bright flash right before he saw the rocks was a coincidence. Something was different about these rocks. While he was holding his rock, he started to feel almost like it was radiating energy.

He looked over towards the woods as he heard something moving around. He was not alone. His rock started flashing a little bit. Tyler held onto the rock as he got up to see what was in the woods.

* * *

As he got to his car, Kole started to feel like he was being watched, but he was the only person left at the football field. He opened the trunk of his car and put his bag in. However, before closing the trunk of the car, Kole started to feel something that felt like energy. He opened his bag and took out his rock. It was flashing, like when he, Tyler, and Marina first found them.

Kole sensed movement behind him and turned around to come face-to-face with something that no one would ever imagine was real. It was a monster or alien of some sort that looked almost like a giant silver bipedal octopus. The octopus-like creature lunged at Kole, but Kole moved out of the way and kicked the creature in the face. However, he was grabbed by the tentacles of another one of the same creatures. The first one approached as Kole tried to escape the tentacles of the second one. He stepped on another tentacle of the second one to force it to release and realized he was stuck between the two creatures. Both lunged out at him, and he went to punch one of them in the face.

However, as his fist was about to make contact with the creature, Kole's fist became surrounded with electricity. When Kole's fist made contact, the creature's whole body was electrocuted, and it disintegrated into ash.

The other creature stretched out a tentacle towards Kole, so he extended his arm towards it. A surge of electricity came from Kole's arm and shocked the creature, making it disintegrate into ash as well.

Kole stood in shock. "Oh my god. I need to talk to Tyler and Marina."

Kole got in his car and pulled out his phone. He texted both of them.

Kole: Meet me at the smoothie bar asap.

Kole then started up his car and sped out of there as fast as he could.

* * *

Marina got the mail out of the mailbox and went to head inside but she stopped as she started to feel some weird energy. She took her rock out of her pocket. The rock was flashing. Marina stared at the rock.

She put the mail down on her porch before looking at the rock again. "Guess we can find out what is so special about this."

Marina left her house in started walking around. The more that she walked north, the brighter the rock flashed. She continued north until she felt like someone was watching her.

Marina looked around. "Hello?"

Marina felt a presence behind her. She turned around to see a giant silver bipedal octopus or at least that's what it resembled. The creature wrapped a tentacle around her. Marina attempted to punch it when she realized another one was heading her way.

Marina, quickly thinking, pulled a pencil out of her pocket and stabbed the creature holding her in the eye. It released Marina from the tentacle. The other rushed towards her, but Marina dodged out of the way. The second creature directly crashed into the first. As both approached her, Marina held out her hands in defense.

Suddenly, water sprayed out of Marina's hands all over both creatures. Both continued to approach her, so she held her hand out again. This time, the water all over the creatures froze. Both creatures were frozen and immediately disintegrated into ash.

Marina rushed back towards her house. "What the hell?"

As she approached her home, Marina received a text.

Kole: Meet me at the smoothie bar asap.

Marina got in her car immediately as she got home and drove straight towards the smoothie bar.

* * *

Tyler continued through the woods. His rock had started to flash brighter. He felt something touch his shoulder. Tyler turned around, and as he did so, a ball of fire shot out of his hand and burned the giant silver bipedal octopus that had touched him. The creature immediately disintegrated into ash. A second one rushed at him, so Tyler shot another ball of fire at it. This one disintegrated into ash as well.

Tyler looked around to make sure that there were no more of those creatures before heading back towards his truck.

"Something is not right." Tyler said to himself quietly. "These rocks are magical or something."

As Tyler returned to his truck, he received a text.

Kole: Meet me at the smoothie bar asap.

Tyler got in his truck and drove straight towards the smoothie bar.


End file.
